I'm Behind You
by 137Lvoe
Summary: Just read this! KyuMin, Yaoi!


**그대뒤에****있습니다****(I'm Behind You) || KyuMin || YAOI**

**By: d'Blank**

**Warning**: Aku tidak tahu, tulisan di bawah ini termasuk sebuah fanfiction atau bukan. Tanganku dengan lancang bergerak sendiri menulis ini saat aku ingin memejamkan mata ._. jadi, mian jika mengecewakan. Yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Saya sudah memperingatkan lhooo...

-oOo-

**Playing: Yesung ft. Jang Hyejin – I'm Behind You **

**D****o you know**

**E****ven in my dreams****, I**** don't have the chance to tell you**

**D****uring such a long time, you still don't know**

**T****he one who has been beside you all along****is the one whose name you don't know**

**Kyuhyun**

Setiap langkah kaki aku hanya berjalan padamu. Setiap kediman mata aku hanya melihatmu. Setiap pergerakan bibir aku hanya memanggil namamu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah sadar akan semua itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar memutar kepala ke belakang, kamu pun tidak melakukannya.

Untuk melihat...

Aku di sini. Hanya untukmu...

**P****robably that is why it feels like you are drifting away from me**

**A****lthough we don't have courage**

**I****'m not courageous enough to get close to you**

**I**** can just wait**

**Sungmin**

Aku selalu menunggumu mendekatiku. Tapi kamu tetap di sana. Berdiri jauh di belakang, tanpa mau melangkah bersamaku. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu diam-diam. Berusaha mengirimkan sinyal bahwa aku... melihatmu. Tapi kenapa kamu terlihat selalu murung? Jika ada sebuah kesempatan, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu ditujukan untukku.

Hanya untukku.

Apa aku egois?

**If you fell lonely just turn around and look back**

**If you are alone now, if you are sad, just turn around and look back**

**I only recognize you, ****I**** only see you**

**The one who has been standing there, yet perhaps you don't know**

**Kyuhyun**

Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu, kau bukan untukku. Kita diciptakan untuk tidak berdampingan. Meskipun aku ingin membantah dan berteriak "TIDAK", namun sebuah suara berbisik padaku. _Inilah takdir kita_. Sebelum itu terjadi, yang kuinginkan adalah... Kamu berbalik dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Sebelum aku benar-benar bisa melepasmu...

**Do you know**

**Even if ****I**** can't realize my mistake this moment**

**And as you're standing there makes me breathless**

**To me, it's still the precious feeling**

**Sungmin**

Sekali ini saja aku ingin menyelami matamu. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan –tabu namun tetap kujaga– padamu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksimu nanti. Mungkin kau akan beranggapan bahwa aku hanyalah seonggok sampah. Tapi ketahuilah...

Seonggok sampah ini sangat mencintai seseorang yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas, melebihi cinta yang dia miliki untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Maybe for other people, love is not something you do alone**

**But in front of fear, ****I**** don't know why ****I'****m unable to speak, **

**I**** can only hide**

**Kyuhyun**

Dada ini kenapa terasa semakin sesak? Aku hanya membayangkan melepasmu pergi. Hanya membayangkan saja terasa menyulitkan seperti ini. Aku ingin melepasmu, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk dilakukan? Hanya melepas, kenapa terasa begitu... menyakitkan? Demi Tuhan, aku ingin memeluknya –hal yang begitu kuhindari selama ini– tak peduli dia akan marah. Tapi hati ini... sudah terlalu rapuh untuk memendam semua rasa. Aku harus melakukannya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Tak peduli setelah ini dia akan menjauh. Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya sekali. Menyalurkan perasaanku –yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh berkembang– padanya.

Aku berlari. Untuk mengatakan apa yang selalu tersembunyi di hatiku.

**If you're just like me, please don't hestiate**

**If you love me, please say it out now**

**Sungmin**

Ini keputusan terakhirku. Aku akan membalik badan, berlari padanya. Menatap dua bola mata indahnya. Omong kosong dengan kata 'terakhir'. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku berlari. Dan.. entah untuk apa aku tersenyum saat melihatnya melangkah padaku. Kuharap begitu.

**The time we avoided each other is gradually passing day by day**

**The time for us to love each other is decreasing**

**Now, the hidden feeling and reminiscence we felt**

**Just say it out**

**The love we could not speak about**

**It's time to confess now**

**Even if we can only listen to hurtful answer**

**I w****o****n****'****t regret it**

**It's enough as long as ****I**** have loved before**

**Kyuhyun**

Keyakinan hatiku sudah bulat. Aku berlari ke arahnya. Omong kosong dengan kata 'terakhir'. Dia harus tahu perasaanku, tak peduli aku akan mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai keinginanku. Sebelum terlambat dan penyesalan menyergap hatiku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya berbalik, berlari ke arahku. Dia tersenyum. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diri... Semoga ini bukan salah satu mimpi indahku.

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat. Dia balas memelukku. Dan saat itu aku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." Tepat saat dia juga mengucapkan sesuatu..

**There is someone living here who doesn't speak, but just looks at you**

**One fool that has been standing there, perhaps you don't know**

**Because that fool is me**

**Sungmin**

Jarak antara aku dan dia semakin dekat. Dan... saat benar-benar tak ada interval aku memeluknya begitu erat, seolah menunjukan akulah pemilik orang ini. Akulah milik orang ini. Aku meyakinkan dirku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Sebuah kalimat yang kuucapkan bersamaan dengan kalimat serupa dari pita suaranya.

Dadaku membunch. Menyadari sebuah fakta yang selama ini selalu aku sangkal. Fakta bahwa dia... juga mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum. Semakin erat memeluknya.

**o0o THE END for this story TO BE CONTINUED for KYUMIN... o0o**

**hehehe... ancur pasti kan? Pastilah. Aku aja buatnya sambil ngantuk xD sebenernya sih waktu buat aku nggak inget lagu ini, terus besoknya aku dengerin lagu ini. Aku ngrasa, kenapa liriknya mirip .-. jadi deh aku sambung-sambungin sama cerita yang aku buat semalem. Mianhae jika mengecewakan *deep bow***

oyaa... Author mau ucapin, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, perbuatan, yang disengaja atau tidak... Mianhaeyo... Saranghaeyooo ^^


End file.
